Single handed exercise devices for the use by one person are known to the art as is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,464. It is also known to have devices with pairs of opposed handles for use by a single person wherein some of the handles are movable with respect to the other handles as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,643,123 in which one of a pair of opposed handlebars is pivoted, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,349,621 in which a pair of handlebars are pivotally connected. U.S. Pat. No. 4,039,185 discloses an Indian-wrestling device having a single handle for each of two persons who are to wrestle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,536,326 discloses an X-frame supporting elastic cables which are grasped by a single person and pushed and pulled to provide exercise.
This invention satisfies the need for a device with four handles which can be grasped by two opposed persons for the exercising of both of them. By virtue of exercising two people together each person stimulates the other person while receiving a dynamic full-body exercise which neither could achieve alone, since each person receives back more than he puts into the exercise session. Through responding to human movements each person gains more complete exercise in a well-rounded way than is possible when exercising alone. Strength, muscle tone, flexibility and development of arms, back and legs are achieved with each person providing a challenge to the other.
The invention also provides in addition to a two-handed-two person exercising device and method of exercising, a two-handed-two person game device and a method of playing a game, which while being played will also provide useful exercise. The prior art does not disclose the game aspects of the invention.